Fathers day
by kamefootninja
Summary: Father's day doesn't mean much to most of the titans. But one honorary Titan can't help wanting to see his father again, even if they should be on differant sides.


It was no secret that most superheros didn't have a great relationship with their parents, and the titans were no different.

Father's day in the tower didn't feel any different than any other day. Robin excused himself to make a call home. No one knew his identity enough to know if he had a father, or if he saw batman as a father figure. Beastboy and Cyborg went out of their way to not think or talk about it. And Raven obviously had no care about the holiday, if she even realised that it was that day.

Which left Jericho staring out of the window debating what to do. He could try to find his father, but he didn't know how to contact him. And it would be awkward. The titans didn't know his real name or who his father was, and his father probably didn't know he was a titan. But still, it was father's day and his thoughts were with his father.

"Jericho. Are you having a father who you are going to see today?" Starfire's question was so innocent, having only just found out about the holiday and being curious since no one seemed to want to talk about it with her.

Without thinking he nodded his head, before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. He had a father, one who would probably very much like to see him after so long. But he didn't know if he could see him or not.

"I must admit. I don't not understand why my friends seem to not wish to celebrate their father's. If such a day existed on my planet, it would be met with a feast, and celebrations. Yet Robin and Beastboy are both having father figures that would probably enjoy their company. And, you too are not spending this wonderful dad with _your_ father." On the team Starfire was the only one who openly spoke fondly about her family, and they were so far away on a planet where they didn't have set days to celebrate their parents.

Jericho gave her an honest smile. Today _should_ be spent with family, but they were all here trying to not think about them. He brought up his hands to try and explain without given away too much.

 _ **I have not seen my father for a long time.**_

"Then, perhaps today would be a good day to try." There was a hint of both sadness and determination in her voice, and for the first time Jericho realised how much Starfire must miss her home planet. Today must be making her think about her own father, but all she was seeing was how little her friends wanted to interact with their own parents. It probably upset her that they took their family for granted, or didn't want to honour the ones they had lost.

 _ **You're right. I should go see him**_

"You will? Oh, that is most wonderful! Make you you are wishing him the happiest of days, and when you come back you can tell me of the father son activities you did Together!" She loved hearing about when people had fun and enjoyed themselves, she got almost as much pleasure from hearing about it than she would if she'd been there. Starfire was the one on the team who embraced her empathy. Raven was an empath, but she needed to block and controlled her emotions, but the Alien princess could freely express and reflect emotions from those around her.

Giving her a big smile he agreed to tell her about it if he managed to find him. He would have to be careful not to give away who his father was, but that shouldn't be too hard, Slade was his father first, and a mercenary second in his mind. He had too many fond memories of growing up with his family to be forgotten so easily.

Getting changed into plain clothes before heading out of the tower, he needed to keep his secret identity for this. But he brought his costume in a backpack with his sketchbook just in case Jericho would suddenly be needed. Out in the city on his own, he was just plain Joseph Wilson, a side of him that the other titans didn't know yet, but he would show them in time.

He didn't know where to start looking for his father. He lost contact with wintergreen years ago, and his mother wouldn't help him, he hadn't even met with her yet since coming back from the mountains. She definitely wouldn't approve of him seeking out his father.

Maybe he subconsciously sort it out, or maybe he was just feeling nostalgic. But he found himself sitting down in a very familiar cafe, with a hot chocolate and a basket of fries, drawing in his sketch pad. The exact same thing he had done so many time as a kid on father's day, when Slade would visit and take him out for lunch at the same chain of cafe, just spending time with his son after the divorce.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, lost in thought and daydreaming of simpler times with his family. When they were still a family. Both his parents being able to be in the same room for the sake of their kids, Grant teasing him and trying to show off to try and impress their father.

He didn't notice when someone sat opposite him at the small table, silently slipping into the seat and just watching him for a moment without saying anything at all. It was the waitress coming over to give the other person a coffee that pulled Joseph out of his thoughts.

At first he thought that he must be dreaming. He'd fallen asleep at the table, or was simply seeing things because he'd wanted to see it. But it was real, the man sat in front of him really was his father, looking older and with a few more scars, but very much the same man. Head full of white hair and his one visible steel grey eye sparking with amusement.

"I see Adeline didn't teach you spacial awareness." The familiar voice was teasing, spoken with a smile that showed he was just as happy to see his son. "It's been awhile, Joseph. I was starting to think that you were avoiding me."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Joseph gave an awkward smile back at his father. That had been part of why he stayed hidden away on that mountain, but it wasn't the only reason.

 _ **Not you. Everything. I needed time to myself.**_

He had ran away because he didn't want either of his parents dictating what he had to do with his life. Slade was a mercenary that had crossed into villain territory on many occasions lately, and his mother was a secret agent that often worked for the government. Between them, and losing his brother who had tried to follow in Slade's footsteps, he needed to get away from it all and clear his head.

"I think we all did." Slade admitted. He might not know exactly what his son had been through, but he could connect the dots between when he chose to run away and why he hadn't kept in contact with either of his parents. "But I'm glad to see you back. And I see you've taken up your art again." There was a note of pride in his voice. Grant was always more like him than Joseph, but he always admired and encouraged his gentler son's artistic side.

Joey beamed, nodding his head excitedly before turning the sketch book around to show his father what he'd been drawing. It was only a simple sketch, one of the family home he'd grown up in, but it was detailed enough that Slade instantly recognised it. When his brother died Joseph had given up art, too depressed to find inspiration, or not having the will to indulge in something so personal while he was grieving. It had taken him almost a year to feel like picking up a paintbrush again.

 _ **I almost forgot! Happy father's day!**_

He hadn't planned on coming here, he'd convinced himself that he wasn't going to just bump into his father this easily, he didn't have a card or anything for Slade, but he did have something he wanted to give him. Digging into his backpack, careful not to show his Jericho costume, he pulled out a slightly smaller, purple leather-bound sketchbook.

"For me?" Slade was surprised, he hadn't expected to be given anything. Just getting to seeing his son was enough. He just slowly flicked through the sketchbook. The pages ranged from sketches, to fully detailed paintings, every page filled with portraits of their family and friends, with the occasional landscape of places that meant something to them.

Slade stopped on a painting of Grant, a sad smile coming over his face. It was father's day, which was always hard for a man who had lost a son so young. "I was going to go see him tonight. Perhaps you would like to join me?" It wasn't the same, and he knew it didn't mean anything in the long run, but it would be nice to have both his boys in the same place on father's day.

Without thinking Joey reached out his left hand to hold his dad's, giving it a comforting squeeze, while his right hand came up to sign.

 _ **We miss him too**_

Speaking for both him and his mother. It had been three years now since Grant's death, they hadn't moved on, but they were finally starting to get by without his shadow darkening every door. Slade didn't have anyone to turn to for comfort or help. Wintergreen was the only person who stuck by him, and they didn't seem to have the kind of friendship where Slade could bare his soul so easily, to let himself be emotional and vulnerable.

Joey knew his father must have carried that burden and grief alone. Along with the guilt of knowing that Grant had only wanted to do what he felt he had to, to follow in their fathers footsteps. Adeline might have told Joseph that his father was a heartless man, but he knew his father better than that. Slade was a cold mercenary, he might not have been the best husband. But he had always tried to be a good dad to them when he could.

"Have you seen your mother since you returned from Tibet?"

Joseph should be surprised that his father knew where he'd been, but honestly he'd already had a suspicion that both his parents would have found him if they really wanted to. Maybe they understood why he'd escaped them for a peaceful life.

 _ **Not in person**_

They'd sent messages back and forth, and he'd video called her once, but they hadn't met up face to face. He meant to, but with his mother not knowing he was a titan, it was difficult. Not to mention her trying to convince him to move back in and let her mother him.

 _ **I've met some great friends, im standing on my own for once**_

Slade didn't say anything about the subject change, it was always awkward for Joseph when his parents spoke about each other since the divorce. But he did laugh as his son declaring his more independent lifestyle. "I'm glad to hear it. You mother always did try to shelter you too much."

Before Joey could reply to that there was a distinctive beeping sound from his backpack. He winced at the sound, the way that told that if he had a voice he'd probably be cursing at the bad timing, but didn't reach to grab the offending device from his bag.

"I take it that is one of your friends now?" Slade looked amused but said nothing. He know full well what Joey did since coming back and who he was hanging around with. If he didn't approve then he would have stepped in before it had gotten this fair.

Looking a little sheepish Joey nodded, letting it ring off without an answer. He was still new to the team, they could handle this one without him. He'd just have to apologize for not joining them later on.

 _ **It's probably not important**_

"You should go. Join your friends. You wouldn't want Robin to become suspicious of you now, would you?" Slade's voice was smooth and knowing. He knew the titans leader very well, and Joseph was still new enough to be watched closely to avoid another terra situation.

Joseph visibly tensed at those words, knowing that he was found out. He quickly stood up and reached for his bag, ready to make a run for it if Slade decided he was taking him away from the titans. But he hesitated when all his dad did was sit back in his chair and watch him, closing the sketchbook infront of him and tucking it into an inside pocket.

"They're good kids, your friends. I'm proud of you, Joey. You'll do good things with them." Slades son wanted to keep secrets, and maybe he was being hypocritical to deny him that. But he wanted him to understand that he wasn't going to be the one threatening his new position as a hero.

Joseph looked unsure at first, before sighing and giving his dad a small grateful smile. The titans were good for him, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize his chance to stay on the team, but Slade was his father, he didn't want to avoid him either, just because of who they were now.

 _ **I should go.**_

Not having to hide it anymore, Joseph pulled out his communicator and typed a quick message out on the small keypad so they didn't worry why he hadn't responded. Without hesitation he walked around the table to give his father a hug goodbye, promising that they would both go to see Grant tonight.

He had to be quick to find someplace to change before joining the battle, but he stopped in the doorway to the cafe to look back at his father. He lifted an open palm and tapped his forehead twice with his thumb, then brought his hand back down and folded down his middle and ring finger. Before grinning and hurrying off with his backpack on his shoulder, leaving the cafe behind him.

Slade just smiled as he watched his son heading out to be a hero. "Yeah. I love you too, son."


End file.
